Skylanders: Histories
by Undead Prowess
Summary: An add-on to the upcoming revamp of Skylanders: Darkest Hour: Rise of the Dragon King, this consists of my "headcanons" you could say for each character. Rating may go up, canon ONLY to the games and paragraphs of biographies given to characters in character books. Skylanders Academy is not considered canon by me.
1. Double Trouble

**In Skylanders: Histories, I will be detailing my version of each character's personality, history, and take on their characteristics. I do not own nor do I claim responsibility for any of these characters. This story will be an attachment or add-on to Skylanders: Darkest Hour, so be sure to look for the renovated Skylanders: Darkest Hour: Rise of the Dragon King coming soon (it's my NaNoWriMo novel, so..).**

 **While again, these are not my characters, it would be lovely that if you do use an idea originally from me that you maybe drop my name in? *cheeky smile here* No? Okay. Well, here goes!**

* * *

 **Double Trouble**

 **Sex:** Male

 **Element:** Magic

 **Race:** Tiki-Man, Rainforest Tribes

 **Weapon(s):** A scepter held in his right hand, and his tiki mask also offers some service. He can summon three duplicates of himself that attempt to 'hug' enemies and explode on contact.

 **Physical Description:** He is a short, hunchback humanoid that wears constant ceremonial garb from his tribal days. All you can see of his actual body are his two large, emerald eyes and thick, muscular blue arms. He otherwise is in a traditional tiki mask that is primarily an ochre red, with yellow trimmings and arched eyebrows that seem enchanted to follow Double Trouble's actual expressions. His mask's mouth is also enchanted to follow the words he speaks. A gray diamond is in the center of the mask just above where the eyebrows meet, and two more gray squares sit on either side of the diamond, following the line of his eyebrows. Feathers decorate the side and back of the mask, keeping his head hidden. He also has several feathers attached to his scepter, which is made from a special yellow reed. Enchanted metal and a gleaming clear diamond sit at the top of the scepter. Double Trouble's body is covered in dried grass apparel, but underneath the gaudy getup he is a hunchback, more apelike humanoid. His skin is primarily a pale, shimmery blue, with his forearms and head being larger, his rear end being rather small.

His three copies have small variations - the first has a green diamond and squares instead of gray. The second has blue eyes instead of green. The third's feathers are all white instead of black-tipped.

 **History (Official):** "Double Trouble once lived all on his lonesome in a tropical Skylands rainforest. Here, he foraged for rare roots and exotic plants for his potions. During one such forage, the solitary sorcerer discovered the Whispering Water Lily, a wondrous plant said to multiply the strength of any spell. Straight away, he tried it out. He greedily gobbled the lily down, and then... Belch! Gurgle! Pop! Three tiny copies of himself appeared from nowehere. It seemed that he had silightly misunderstood the lily's powers. Luckily, his clones were charming, clever and cute - and he could certainly do with companionship. There was just one drawback: the clones had an annoying tendency to explode on contact. Still, they turned out to be exactly what Master Eon was looking for, so the hallowed one wasted no time in making Double Trouble a Skylander."

 **History (My Words):** Double Trouble was a loner of a tikiman. Unlike his fellow tikimen, he consistently wore gaudy getup, never really letting anyone see his true expression (to this day nobody has seen Double Trouble without his getup except for Master Eon). Unfortunately for the tikimen, they had to deal with Double Trouble's eccentricity and his hermetic behavior because he was their shaman. He was an adept spellcaster, powerful and bright in his own right. He'd commonly search for herbs and materials for spells and recipes to generate new magic for better spells. So, when he heard of a magic lily that would duplicate his powers trifold, he spent ages searching the vast rainforests of his homeland for the delicate flower. When he finally found it, he consumed it eagerly. Turns out, he had slightly misunderstood the duplication process. It duplicated his power by duplicating him - he was suddenly surrounded by three copies of himself, each with only a slight and minor difference from himself. One of the clones bounced from foot to foot, and excitedly made its way over to a dumbfounded Double Trouble. The shaman watched as the small tiki hugged him… and then began to expand, and detonated against him. The shaman was thrown backwards against a tree, and he shook his head in confusion. The other two miniature tikis had been blown to smithereens from the explosion of the first. Using his scepter like somewhat of a cane, he stood up and then glanced at his scepter again. A new scripture was engraved into its side, just below the diamond at the tip. It showed a pattern of which he needed to wave his eldritch beam in order to summon the smaller tikimen, it seemed. Before he could replicate the spawning of the smaller tikis however, an amused, elderly male's voice called to him.

"It appears I'm a bit too late," the elderly man said as Double Trouble turned to face him. "I did want that because I felt another of my warriors would do splendidly with it but you appear to need it much more than they do." Double Trouble had no idea who this white-haired, tall human was, but he would later learn that this was Master Eon - but only after the grizzled old man asked him if he wanted to be a Skylander!

 **Short Bio:** Double Trouble was originally known as "Solaeus" in his tribe. Following his leave, he left another tribesman in charge and gave him all his magical books so that he could learn to be a great shaman like Double Trouble was. The tikman came to realize just how lonely he had always been after he developed his clones, and often spends time with them nowadays. He's much more friendly and open than he used to be.


	2. Spyro

**Sex:** Male

 **Element:** Magic

 **Race:** Solid Color Dragon [Purple]

 **Weapon(s):** Spyro uses physical characteristics as his weapons which he has trained and bettered since he arrived. He can shoot fireballs, ranging from a single ember to the daybringer flame (a large, energy-draining fireball). His horns also serve as a physical defense, as he dashes forward at high speeds with them in front of him, boring into enemies. He also has access to a ground pound attack, which is caused by him slamming into the ground while flying to create a small shockwave that does damage to very close enemies. To protect his rather fragile wings during fights he wears red, metal wing guards across the spines.

 **Physical Description:** Spyro is a purple solid color dragon - the rarest of the solid color dragons. He has a perfect shade of purple for the main color of his scales. He is a typical western dragon, with four legs, a tail, two wings extending from around his shoulders, and two horns. His scutes are golden-orange, as is his tailpiece and horns. His wing membranes are a durable, flexible material, and are also golden-orange. He has a crest of small, triangular spines going from his forehead to the middle of his back (they decrease in size as they reach this point on his body). His eyes are a deep red color. Covering his thin wing spines are thick, metallic, strangely light red metal coverings that are joined together with diamond screws. He has an average build with fair proportions, though he has fairly large paws (which is to be expected, as he hasn't grown nearly all he's meant to).

 **History (Official):** "Spyro is the great, stout-hearted hero of legend, not to mention the number one defender of Skylands. Hailing from a rare race of magic purple dragons, Spyro was born in a land far away from Skylands' furthest frontiers. From a young age, Spyro became a battler for good; a warrior against evil and protector of the peace. His fearless exploits and heroic adventures were even recorded in the Scrolls of the Ancients (and those Ancients didn't keep a record of just any old thing). One of the many Portal Masters who watched Spyro's success with acclaim and applause was the bearded legend himself, Master Eon. It was Eon who transported Spyro through the Portal of Power to his citadel at the Core of Light. Here, Spyro met the Skylanders squad and swiftly agreed to join them in battling all things nasty.[6]  
During his time as as a Skylander, Spyro defeated the evil dragon Cynder when she was menacing Skylands for many years, freeing her from the sinister control of the Undead Dragon King Malefor. After Cynder vowed to fight for good, she and Spyro went on a dangerous quest in which the Undead dragoness came out smiling. Afterwards, Spyro convinced Master Eon to sign Cynder up as one of the Skylanders.[7] Spyro was also the one who inspired Lightning Rod to become a Skylander after telling the storm giant his stories of faraway places and dangerous adventures.

There was an incident with Spyro when The Darkness attempted to corrupt the Core of Light. Spyro nearly suffered a terrible fate when he was almost consumed by the darkness, but he was saved by Master Eon. The old Portal Master then taught Spyro how to control and focus his dark magic. When the young dragon fully harnessed it, he became his sinister alter-ego: Dark Spyro. Combined with his brave heart and careful control, Spyro was able to use this dark power to fight the forces of evil without losing himself to the darkness. But doing this worries his fellow Skylanders at times.

When a group of Skylanders absorbed Petrified Darkness and became darker versions of themselves after a battle with Kaos, it was Spyro who helped them tame that darkness to use it against evil, as he had learned to control that evil power previously."

 **History (My Words):** Spyro began his journey long before ever coming to Skylands in a faraway land known as the Dragon Realms. There he faced off against Malefor, and his corrupted minion Cynder. He ended up saving Cynder from Malefor's dark influence and performing a great myriad of heroic deeds that saved the Dragon Realms and put them at peace before he and Cynder made a journey to build a life of their own together (along with Sparx, Spyro's adoptive brother - a dragonfly). Spyro continued to perform various deeds throughout Skylands, and even explained his stories to some of those he helped.

The purple dragon would introduce Cynder and Sparx, and encourage others to give second chances and forgive, for if Spyro hadn't forgiven Cynder, he wouldn't have her as his partner then. The tales of his accomplishments soon reached the Ancients Society - a band of many creatures from all across Skylands that are selectively chosen to keep the Ancients Scrolls alive - and they even wrote of the purple dragon and his heroics in their scrolls.

Eon was not deaf to the dragon's many deeds. He read and heard of the dragon for several years before finally managing to meet him and his partners, Cynder and Sparx. Spyro was one of the first of his generation of Skylanders (respectively described as the 'Spyro's generation' in recent times). Eon presented that Spyro had no reason not to be a Skylander - and that if he really wanted to feel he had a purpose, and if he really wanted to help, he'd take the job, and so the dragon did.

Of course, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx joined when the Skylanders were at a weak point in their history. Recruitment had become difficult and Eon was struggling for warriors, and so, Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx became important in the recruitment of many new heroes (though Sparx never did become a Skylander, for his own safety, and because he didn't really want to get so involved in the hero work).

 **Short Bio:** Spyro was one of the first of his generation to join, meaning he has one of the closest relationships with Master Eon, and is seen as a sort of leader figure of the Skylanders. He also has a not-so-subtle romantic attraction to Cynder, and he is very sensitive about detrimental comments thrown her way. He is a loyal, friendly, open-minded character, and knows most of the deeper secrets of his fellow Skylanders. He also is the leader of the Magic element, meaning that he represents the Magic Skylanders in meetings, and focuses especially on their safety (the other leaders do the same for their respective elements).


	3. Voodood

**Sex:** Male

 **Element:** Magic

 **Race:** Orc

 **Weapon(s):** Voodood wields a dual-faced axe. The axe is mainly made of iron, with a wedged southern end and a haphazardly spiked noose around where the head of the axe normally sits. The head of the axe can be thrown outward by a chain that rests in the axe's handle when it's retracted. The axe is known as the Axe Reaver - legendary among the Ooga Orcs.

 **Physical Description:** Voodood is the last of the Ooga Orc tribe of which he was born into. He is a humanoid with a smaller lower body, and a thicker upper torso. His arms are long, and muscular. His head is low set onto his shoulders, meaning he has little of a neck (which, due to the way his head is built, appears that way because it would strain a neck too much). His skull is thick and ovular, entertaining the idea that he may be a highly intelligent creature.

 **History (Official):** The Ooga Orcs once had a reputation for being the fiercest fighting force around. Any Orcs who fancied signing up had first to retrieve a pebble from deep within the trouser-wettingly terrifying Cave of Trials. One such wannabe was Voodood. Down he went, into the dark dirty depths. Suddenly, a beam of light appeared ahead, Voodood stumbled forward into a chamber containing the skeleton of a dragon. In place of the dragon's heart lay a gleaming gem with an axe sticking out.

Voodood stepped from the cave with something far better than a pebble; he had the magical Axe Reaver, along with the skull of the slain dragon (which he would later adapt into an outlandish hat). The Ooga folk made Voodood their leader at once, and he became a great Orc hero. But even the Ooga could not defeat the dreadful Darkness. The whole tribe marched to meet this new threat, but only Voodood returned alive. So, as you might have guessed, he joined the Skylanders.[1]

 **History (My Words):** Voodood grew up fairly normally in his tribe of Ooga Orcs. Once he reached the official age of maturity, he was fascinated by the orcan warriors to an extent that he wished to join them. To join them however, he was expected to complete the rite of passage in his tribe by traveling deep into the Cave of Trials, and return with a pebble to signify that he had reached its darkest depths. Before he could however, a blinding beam of light passed overhead. Inspecting where the light had shone, he found a half-filled in passage. Squeezing into the filthy, musky hole in the earth he pushed through until the opening widened. It was there he was greeted with an astounding sight.

A dragon's skeleton, old and damaged, lay wasting in the soil. In the dragon's ribcage, where it's heart should have been, lay a gleaming, crystalline gem with a brilliant, enormous axe protruding from its side. He eagerly approached the corpse and retrieved the axe and gem, and emerged from the cave with something much more satisfying than pebble.

Convinced that Voodood was far superior to any of them because of his triumph, and the rarity of the gem he had acquired, they named him their leader. Voodood enjoyed the life of powerful and content chieftain for many years until many backfired attacks left his tribe low on numbers. Finally, when the tribe ultimately fell apart and disbanded, Voodood remained alone in the midst of it all. When approaching the Cave of Trials in thought those many years later, he felt a presence behind him. When he turned to face the presence, he was surprised to find the current Portal Master, Master Eon, standing at attention.

"You were focused so much on acquisition you forgot about procreation," the elderly man said, in an almost patronizing tone. The orc scoffed in outrage.

"Are you poking fun at the fall of my people?" Voodood demanded in his sullen, deep voice.

"Yes, and no. I was poking fun at how they fell over loyalty to you and your fighting spirit. It takes an incredible amount of respect for people to give up basic instincts and urges to follow in something. And if you can make people do that then you truly are a remarkable specimen. Voodood, is it?"

Voodood was stunned into silence. Partially because he didn't understand everything Eon had said, and partially because he didn't know whether to be angered or pleased by the words. He nodded dumbly in response to the Portal Master's question.

"Now, Voodood. May I ask you to join the Skylanders, where we can teach you to be a great warrior, in body and spirit?" The Portal Master extended a clean hand to the orc. Voodood reached out with his grizzled, green, filthy hand and shook it slowly and cautiously.

"Sure."

 **Short Bio:** Voodood is headstrong and valiant, but in a way, kind of selfish. It was this selfish love for power that played a hand in the fall of his people and Voodood has come to realize that in his time as a Skylander. In that time, he's wised up to his ways and has decided to remain stoic and untouchable as a Skylander. He's often cold, unimaginative, and indifferent around his fellow Skylanders as a sort of personal discipline for his own behavior. Voodood, however, isn't entirely self-criticizing. He is fairly close with some other Skylanders, and does speak openly with Spyro. He's also still willing to help any Skylanders that attempt to ask him for it, even if he has a funny way of showing it.


	4. Wrecking Ball

**Sex:** Male

 **Element:** Magic

 **Race:** Grub worm (technically an unintelligent, unrecognized 'race,' but due to the magic he was imbued with Wrecking Ball retains a valid intelligence).

 **Weapon(s):** Wrecking Ball relies on physical weaponry. He has large, protruding lower fangs that are used as tusks, and a long, sticky tongue that practically glues itself to anything it touches (to pull things towards those enormous fangs). He's also able to roll and create a rough, fast cocoon that damages enemies when they are rolled over with it.

 **Physical Description:** Wrecking Ball is a royal, gleaming blue grub worm with a soft underside and hard, plated upperside. Three antennae protrude from above his face, and they are blue at the bottom but red at the top. His face is fairly soft-skinned, with round, green eyes (no sclera visible) and large, magnificent lower fangs that are always visible (as they do not fit inside his mouth). Wrecking Ball possesses four short, stubbly legs (of which he achieved when he was magicked, from the vestigial hip structures inside of the grub).

 **History (Official):** Once upon a time, Wrecking Ball was nothing more than a common or garden grub. His adventure began when he became a speciality ingredient in a wizard's magical stew. After being chucked into the cooking concoction, a curious occurence took place. The hungry little grub worm took a sip, and then a gulp, and ended up devouring the whole lot. When the wizard came in to check on his cauldron, instead of his tasty stew he found one enormous grub who had grown to over twenty times his original size. And as Wrecking Ball was still a little peckish, he popped the wizard in his mouth too - only to spit him straight back out again (even a grub's standard's, the wizard tasted like a warthog!). The story soon spread, raising smiles across the  Skylands world. Soon the plucky grub bounced into Master Eon, who evidently felt that the Skylanders could do with a serious stomach among their ranks.[2]

 **History (My Words):** Wrecking Ball was once a nameless, harmless garden grub. Plucked by a wizard intent on making a magical stew, he was hurled inside a pot full of magical concoctions. Wrecking Ball was suddenly famished, and began to consume the stew with abandon, until there was nothing left. When the wizard returned, he found his stew missing, and the grub worm in its place - of course, Wrecking Ball had grown substantially. Before the wizard had a chance to react, the desperate grub attempted to eat him, too! But even by the grub's standards, he tasted quite disgusting, and he was thusly spat out. Though the wizard wasn't very amused, when he spread the story, he found pretty much _everyone else_ was.

 **Short Bio:** Wrecking Ball's aptly chosen nickname soon became his actual name. The grub worm bounced around without a home until he happened to bounce into Master Eon, who, partially out of amusement and partially out of serious thought, made him a Skylander. Wrecking Ball still isn't the most intelligent one around, and so is rarely allowed alone in missions, but is a reliable one indeed.


	5. Ninjini

**Sex:** Female

 **Element:** Magic

 **Race:** Elf [Magic]

 **Weapon(s):** Ninjini utilizes two sharp swords with golden hilts. She also possesses a great deal of magical knowledge, and can shrink herself to hide inside her enchanted bottle, which she can control via magical waves. It's from that bottle that she can send out waves of damaging magic (based on her willpower). Ninjini doesn't usually use her bottle for battle though.

 **Physical Description:** Ninjini is an elf from ancient, ancient times. She comes from a separated strand (and currently extinct) of elves that were extremely tall and carefully built. She has bluish skin that is rather shiny, and thick, dark red hair. Her eyes are white as all elves' are, but they glow a faint purple. Her outfit is that of her warrior days, which can be traced back to ancient elves' warrior gear. It is mostly a rich purple with black highlights. Her legs, however, are not like an elf's at all. It is a misty, cold, ghostlike tail that connects to her bottle noticeably.

 **History (Official):** As a ninja with command over the Magic Element, Ninjini was a real force to be reckoned with back before the Arkeyans came along. Her skills, power and snazzy hairstyle drove an evil sorceress mad with jealousy, and using dark magic the sorceress trapped Ninjini inside an enchanted bottle. There she remained for years and years, but she didn't waste a single moment. Instead, she spent her time getting more awesome by the day, developing her Magic abilities and learning how to skillfully wield double swords. Eventually she became too powerful to contain, and managed to squeeze her way free of her enchanted prison. She swore then to use her Magic, ninja skill and massive size to protect Skylands from those would do it harm. [2]

 **History (My Words):** Ninjini was a powerful sorceress-ninja in her time, long before the Arkeyans came along. She hails from a now extinct variation of the elven race, that were exceedingly tall and skillful in the Magic element. She was one of the best in her clan, causing a jealous, less skillful sorceress to trap her within an enchanted bottle (she didn't do the enchanting, mind you). Her angry, jealous rival then tossed the bottle to the jet winds, allowing the coursing winds of Skylands to blow Ninjini wherever it so desired. The sorceress who did this to her, of course, was punished for her actions by being forbidden to perform Magic at all, and even found herself in legal trouble.

While Ninjini's enchanted bottle was searched for, it was nowhere to be found. She spent centuries within this enchanted bottle, relying on its magic to keep her alive and well while she trained and perfected inside of it. Ninjini soon forgot the name she had originally been given by her clan, and she almost forgot entirely about her clan in general.

Eventually, Ninjini's magic grew powerful enough to escape her bottle. With an almighty, draining blast of magic, she defeated the curse that kept the nozzle plugged and she burst from the bottle. But she was surprised at what she saw. Ninjini was in what she would come to know to be an Earthen store. It was there a Portal Master found her and brought her home to Skylands.

Ninjini was found by Master Eon immediately - she somehow had been transported to the Skylanders' Citadel upon arrival - and she was quickly offered a place with the Skylanders. While Master Eon offered to take her imprisoning bottle away and smash it, Ninjini quickly clung to the bottle and stated that she'd like to keep it as a reminder of her past (she'd later perform a magical spell on herself to make herself into a form of a genie, binding herself to the bottle).

 **Short Bio:** Ninjini recalls no other name from her homeland, only the one she gave to herself - Ninjini. She is a rather sour personality, as she still occasionally has to cope with how much time passed while she was alone and then on Earth (after all, in her mind, one day it was a nameless year before the Arkeyans even existed, and the next, it was over several millennia in the future). However, Ninjini has found solace in knowing some familiar faces from her time still exist - Swarm and Tree Rex, for example, she had encountered before she met her bottle-related fate. And while her people skills and speech may revolve around older methods, Ninjini is quite proactive and has come a long way since she arrived again to Skylands.


	6. Pop Fizz

**Sex:** Male

 **Element:** Magic

 **Race:** Gremlin

 **Weapon(s):** Pop Fizz utilizes several different solutions for his weaponry. He also can drink a special formula of "soda" to cause a fast transformation that turns him into a wilder, angrier variation of himself. It is interesting to note that Pop Fizz refers to all of his potion mixes as "sodas," likely due to how he drinks them easily in battle. It may be a nickname.

He uses three variations of "soda" for his arsenal - an orange, damaging fluid, a green fluid that acts as a skin-dissolving acid, and a third blue liquid with glass pieces in it that creates small, flask-shaped minions. Pop Fizz also possesses a bluish-teal potion that transforms him into a dangerous monster for a few seconds, as it rapidly increases his size, muscle mass, and adrenaline to the maximum for a few short moments.

Due to his expertise in alchemy, Pop Fizz can do a myriad of different attacks using his three four basic "sodas" that he keeps on him at all times. Mixing and matching his potions tends to have deadly effects and they all also react differently with his beast form.

As a SuperCharger, Pop Fizz also possesses a magical tuba, which he can hook to some alchemic fluids to blow damaging bubbles (some say that his horrible tone-deaf playing also can induce damage, if only to one's ears). He designed the Soda Skimmer vehicle, and can use its power fully (though anyone may use the vehicles).

 **Physical Description:** Pop Fizz is a short, stubby, blue-furred gremlin with large angular ears and huge, clawed feet (his hands are also pretty large and contain claws as well…). His face takes up most of his body's outer appearance, with round, yellow eyes and a big, toothy grin. He wears leather brown wrist and ankle bands, as well as leather pants. A heavy bag with many pockets is also draped across his back, with the strap going around his front. He uses the sturdy leather bag to carry all his potions into battle.

 **History (Official):** Pop Fizz is a short and stubby, blue gremlin. At least, he's blue _right now_ , but that could change at any moment. As an alchemist, Pop Fizz spends much of his time making potions, and the rest of his time drinking them. Everyone who has ever met him agrees that Pop Fizz is a little crazy. Actually he's a lot crazy, and the potions he brews up usually have some pretty wild effects. He once created a potion to make himself more charming and appealing to others. Unfortunately, when he drank it, he became a huge angry rage monster. Since then, his potions caused him to change colour, lose his memory and, on more than one occasion, violently explode. Despite this, he always keeps some potion close to hand, not just for the special abilities it gives him, but because it always tastes "soda-licious".[2]

Version 2: Nobody is quite sure who Pop Fizz was before he became an alchemist, least of all Pop Fizz himself. After many years of experimenting with magical potions, his appearance has changed quite significantly. In fact, no one even knows his original color. But it's widely known that he is a little crazy, his experiments are reckless, and the accidents they cause are too numerous to measure. Understandably, he has had a difficult time finding lab partners, or anyone that even wants to be near him. In hopes of making himself more appealing to others, he attempted to create the most effective charm potion ever — but that just turned him into a big, wild, berserker. Or maybe that's just how he saw the potion working in the first place...

(What? This is 'history'? This is just a short bio on Pop Fizz with no mention of his past really…. siiiigh)

 **History (My Words):** Nobody really knows Pop Fizz's history except for Master Eon. Indeed, even Pop Fizz himself has mostly forgotten his roots, and has certainly forgotten what he once looked like. But when Master Eon visiting the gremlins a long time ago, he was made aware of a young gremlin cub that seemed to be synonymous with trouble. Wherever the cub went, trouble ensued, for the cub seemed intent on mixing things that had little to do with one another. Master Eon found the cub to be an amusing sight and, thinking it would help the Skylanders better understand gremlins anyway, began to watch the little cub from afar.

It soon became clear the gremlins didn't have a real hold on the whole parenting thing. Once Pop Fizz (called Allor at this point) was old enough to take care of himself, his parents left the responsibility to him and only watched as he took up brewing. Pop Fizz sought teaching underneath a hermit of a professor that lived at the far edge of the gremlins' camp, but Pop Fizz quickly proved to be too impulsive for the hermit to control.

Pop Fizz would swipe small amounts of different potions and mix them of his own whim, creating many vastly different solutions and brews. Some changed his color, others altered other physical aspects of the gremlin (the hermit swears it also made him even more insane than he was to begin with).

Once Pop Fizz gained an appropriate understanding of potions (from a more than exhausted professor), he began studying on his own. He left the gremlins for the Golding Republic in southern central Skylands, and there he tried to sell his more helpful brews - those that actually did useful things such as banish acne or grew hair, aphrodisiacs, even - but very few trusted the gremlin merchant and as a result, he quickly found it hard to survive.

Pop Fizz fell into the shadier side of the Golding Republic, resorting to making potions that gave similar effects to drugs, because they were the only ones who'd actively purchase from him. Pop Fizz perhaps even drank a few himself, more than once, and it's arguable this caused a lot of his memory damage. But when Master Eon found he couldn't watch the gremlin's sorry attempts to use his gift, he approached Pop Fizz about joining the Skylanders - he figured, with some training and perhaps rehabilitation, Pop Fizz could become a vital member of the Skylanders. After all, if he was so adept, surely he could make great potions for battle?

 **Short Bio:** Pop Fizz (given the name while on the Golding Republic's streets, his original name being Allor) is an eccentric blue-furred gremlin. He's a bit overwhelming to most, but Pop Fizz's vast knowledge on potions makes him the go-to guy for small, fixable problems (for example, balding or scarring that needs covering up). He also is very intuitive, and great at problem-solving despite his attention span of a goldfish (some would argue he has undiagnosed ADHD). Pop Fizz gets along great with many Skylanders despite his overbearing personality.


	7. Trap Shadow

**Sex:** Male

 **Element:** Magic

 **Race:** Enchanted Tiger

 **Weapon(s):** Trap Shadow possesses an array of bear traps that he keeps stashed away in a bag. They have chains at their ends, meaning that he can either place them down or hold onto the chain and use them as somewhat of a mace, using magic to control the state of the bear trap's jaw. He's also skilled in physical combat, using his claws in punches and able to kick using his powerful hind legs.

 **Physical Description:** Trap Shadow is a purple-furred tiger with cyan blue stripes across his arms, head, legs, and back. His upper fangs are more like tusks, in the way that they are overgrown and protrude from his jaws even when they are closed (the enchanted tigers species are a variant of the Elemental Felines; they are a breakaway from the Magic Elemental Felines and have developed into more humanoid figures, and so, their upper fangs have become more of a symbol of status than actual utility). Otherwise, Trap Shadow's build very much resembles that of a large cat, except he is anthropomorphically built. It's interesting to note that as a nod to his more basic feline instincts, he does gloss his fur a bit - to help regulate temperature, and to keep from getting dirty.

 **History (Official):** Once part of an elite tribe of hunters in a remote area of Skylands, Trap Shadow used his cat-like cunning, ingenious traps and mystical stealth abilities to catch nearly everything that could be caught. As a result, his fame around Skylands grew so much that it attracted the attention of an evil cadre of wizards. They plotted to capture Trap Shadow and use his abilities to ensnare the most uncatchable thing of all - Master Eon himself. But Trap Shadow could sense them coming from miles away. Outsmarted and outmaneuvered, each of the wizards was easily captured by Trap Shadow's bewildering array of traps and snares until they were all locked away for good. Having saved Master Eon, he quickly made Trap Shadow a Skylander.

 **History (My Words):** Trap Shadow (originally known as Felis Rex in his home clan) was among the most renowned hunters in his clan. The particular Enchanted Tiger clan he came from relied on hunting and gathering for their sustenance, existing as a highly subsistent society. But with Trap Shadow around, the clan never went hungry, and the bragging that was done about their great hunter reached all around the Enchanted Tigers. Then it moved to the Elemental Felines, and soon, spread across Skylands.

Trap Shadow was not one to be unaware of his fame. He would listen to the news, and when one day, he was out hunting alone and felt the energies in the air stir. He could sense someone coming for him. It turned out that an evil batch of haphazardly prepared wizards had come hoping to subdue him with their understanding of magic, and use him to capture Master Eon.

Of course, one of the wizards was deceitful. He had warned Master Eon long before and had trusted Trap Shadow was able to take care of his own. With that, Trap Shadow did, indeed, take care of himself and dispatched the wizards easily. He was about to haul them to his clan for judgment when Master Eon seemed to materialize from nowhere, prodding him on the shoulder. Before the confused cat could speak, Eon asked him, "Would you like to join the Skylanders?"

Of course, Trap Shadow agreed, and after a while he became among the small group of Skylanders Elitists, consisting of yours truly, Hoot Loop, Spy Rise, Magna Charge, Blast Zone, Fire Kraken, and many others.

 **Short Bio:** Trap Shadow is quiet and reserved, and generally preferring to be around other Swap Force members. He grows annoyed with other catlike characters though, as a vestigial trait from his people (for example, he gets along poorly with Freeze Blade). While his original name is Felis Rex, he rarely goes by that name, using it only on legal papers and when necessary. He is a very serious character, and usually resides in a "survival" mode even though the Skylanders have a surplus of supplies. This means he eats enough to support himself, nothing more, and keeps a respectful distance of everyone. He unintentionally takes up an arms race with Stealth Elf eventually, due to their similar natures.


End file.
